


Miraculous: Infinite

by TheSmolFlexibleBean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, I'm What You Call...ScatterBrained, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolFlexibleBean/pseuds/TheSmolFlexibleBean
Summary: Luke's life had changed many times over the fifteen years of his life. He'd found a magic necklace, was forced to move and now was living in the heart of Paris. He never expected to become a super hero or be thrown into a world he never knew existed but sometimes it was better to have infinite retries to life before you finally find the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm starting yet ANOTHER fic but this should be the last one I start on until I finish most of them. This one is based on...well it's an oc I created when I was figuring out my gender identity. I know it's a little rough but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Luke was so nervous. Almost all of his life had been spent in America but after all that happened he had become wary of everyone and everything. It made sense after the ‘accident’.  _ An accident. Yeah right. _ He shook his head and tied his hair back in the mirror, looking himself over. Brown eyes, titian hair. Freckles. His blue streaks were fading. He needed to remember to touch them up. Did Parisian hair salons do colored streaks? He’d have to ask his mom later about that. He quickly brushed his teeth and quickly headed to the kitchen where his father was making breakfast.   


  
It was just some cereal with nuts and dried fruit but to Luke it was heaven on earth. He sat down and ate quietly whilst his mother hurried about, still unpacking boxes. It was simple, quiet. It enveloped him in an aura of comfort and safety. When he finished his breakfast he washed his dishes and noticed the pink dolphin plush peering out of the corner of a box with a frown.   


  
“Mom?”   


  
“Hm? Yes Luke?”   


  
“I’m heading out early is that okay?”   


  
“Alright sweetie. Be careful alright?”   


  
He nodded and quickly grabbed his backpack and beanie, slipping both on and walking out of his room. He immediately turned around when he realized he’d forgotten the box with his piercings, quickly running back in and opening it. Well...He found more than his piercings in there and sighed.   


  
“Vreer.”   


  
“Mmmm.”   


  
“Vreer!”   


  
“AH!”   


  
The little white kwami bolted upright and puffed it’s cheeks out as it saw Luke staring back. Vreer had been partners with many people over the years but...Luke definitely was the strangest. He used to be so bright and joyful but it was like he was hiding in his own skin now.   


  
“Uhm...Yes?”   


  
“We’re going out. I’m not keeping you in a box in my pocket.”   


  
“Let a lizard have it’s hoard!”   


  
“...Vreer…”   


  
“Eh sorry...Sorry.”   


  
Luke lifted his beanie a little as Vreer flew in. He then shut the box and slipped it into his pocket before going to the box, grabbing the plush and heading down the stairs into the pet shop below. It would be hard to get used to living on top of the place his parents now worked but at least it would be easier to escape if he got nervous.   


  
He walked as quickly as he could over to the hospital, his thoughts going a mile a minute.  _ Was she going to be here? They had her in jail right? Was a car going to run the light? How fast could he dodge? _ He tried to ignore them until he got to the hospital, waving to one of the nurses as he headed up. They knew him well enough since he visited multiple times a day over the past few weeks of them moving here.   


  
The room was quiet when he entered, machines softly making noise in an otherwise blissfully quiet space. He took a few steps as the figure in the bed sat up and rubbed its’ eyes. There was a soft yawn as the sheets fell off of Katarina, pooling around her waist. She had on mermaid pajamas and her fluffy hair was a mess.   


  
“Morning little mermaid.”   


  
“Big…brother?”   


  
“Well who else would it be.”   


  
He chuckled and walked over, gently placing the dolphin down in her lap as her little eyes lit up in glee and she pulled it close to her chest. Luke smiled softly and dug through the drawers until he found the hairbrush, sitting on the edge of the bed and fixing her hair.   


  
“You found Mister Flipper!”   


  
“Mom left him in the box.”   


  
“Thank you big brother! I missed him!”   


  
He laughed and got up, placing the brush away and looking through her clothes until he found her favorite princess dress. It had Ariel on it and after all, mermaids were the  _ best _ thing in existence to a five year old. He went over, helped her get her pajamas off and her little dress on before ruffling her hair. When he picked her up she laughed and play fought him as he set her in her wheelchair.   


  
“You’re not sparkly today.”   


  
“Oh?”   


  
“Your face isn’t sparkly.”   


  
He smiled softly and got out his box of piercings, putting them in. His left ear held a few studs and snake bites were placed into his face before Katarina grinned with glee. She did always love it when his piercings would sparkle in the light. He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed her into the common area where other children were playing. She immediately wheeled off to play with one of the kids who she had become friends with as he smiled and went to one of the nurses.   


  
“How is she doing?”   


  
“Better than yesterday but still not well enough to leave.”   


  
“Thanks. I’ll tell my parents.”   


  
“First day of school?”   


  
“Mhm.”

 

“Best of luck.”   


  
“Thanks. I’ll need it.”   


  
He hurried off towards the school, Vreer protesting all of the running with every jostling step Luke took. He stopped when he reached the steps though, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than he felt getting used to walking the streets of Paris on his own. Vreer peered out from his beanie and tapped on his head which made him look up.   


  
“Come on. You’re a French-Germanic knight. It’s only a school!”   


  
“Vreer you know how I feel.”   


  
“Come on it’s nothing. Get out of your skin!”   


  
“...Says the lizard snake thing that sheds their skin under my pillow.”   


  
“...Touche.”   


  
He sighed and pushed him back under his beanie as he saw other kids coming to the school. He could do this! He took one nervous step and then another. Soon enough he was walking in with the crowds of students, keeping his head down as he got his class schedule and then went to his first class, trying to keep his head held high.   


  
When he went in he felt eyes on him but tried not to think about it. He was introduced and told to find a seat. There wasn’t really anywhere  _ to sit. _ He then noticed a tan boy and a blonde boy slide closer together and wave him over as he sat down, hearing people whispering.   


  
He got his things out and started chewing on his pencil nervously between spurts of note taking. He could feel people looking at him occasionally but decided to focus on other things. Like the fact Vreer was obviously nesting in his hair. It felt like so long ago he had found the little kwami.

  
  
_ Luke was in the Rhineland with his family, baggy clothes on his thin frame. He had been digging holes in the woods looking for worms like any normal twelve year old would do, his parents and two year old sister babbling on about fishies. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ He had made about thirteen holes by this point, a bucket full of worms by his side as he hummed lightly. Sure, his sports bra was a little tight on his chest but the hormone blockers were keeping him from worrying about it anymore. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ His little trowel hit something that made a faint ‘clink’ noise as he dropped the trowel and dug with his hands. Maybe it was a cool coin or a metal badge or an Iron Cross! What he found instead was a small box with a note carved into it in German. _ _   
_

_   
_ **_The one who opens this box is Infinite._ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ He looked over the small box with a quizzical expression and did what any normal curious kid would. He grabbed his trowel and pried the box open to find a pendant necklace and a picture of a snake that seemed like it was biting its tail. It was so pretty! He picked it up and slipped it on, not expecting a small, white snake-lizard thing pop out and fall on the ground, shuddering and muttering softly. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ Luke reached out softly and the little animal almost screamed but he pulled his hand away fast as the animal actually got up and started, flying? Luke watched in amazement as it looked around and realized they were in a forest. Luke cleared his throat and spoke in German, his voice soft and feminine. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Are you okay?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “It’s over! It’s finally over!” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Over?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Yes! Yes! Who are you? Are you German?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Only half. I’m half French too. What are you? Why did you come out of the necklace?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Oh! I’m Vreer. I’m a kwami!” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “A kwami?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Oh yes. I make people into superheroes!” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ He then noticed the little Kwami...Vreer space out and drop like a stone as he held his hands out to catch it, concerned as the little kwami stare up at the sky. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “I’m so hungry…” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Hungry? How long have you been down there.” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “I don’t know. I remember a lot of explosions and shouting.” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ Luke put Vreer in his sweater pocket and went back to the picnic his family was having with the box and showed it to his father who seemed intrigued. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Luke where did you find this?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “In the dirt. What is it?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “Well it looks like a small box of a German Soldier from World War Two. You see the phrasing here? It’s slightly different to what you’d read in a modern book. Plus the iron cross is etched into the inside cover of the lid with a number. If we find the number’s owner this might be a good genealogy lesson.” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ When his parents were distracted Luke snuck some food into his sweater pocket, hearing Vreer eating with joy. Later on when he went back to collect his bucket Vreer told him he was going to train him to be a superhero like in the comic books which Luke happily accepted. _

 

 

He felt a light nudge as he looked over at the blonde boy with green eyes as he realized he had been spacing out this entire time and blinked a little with a confused expression.   


  
“Uhm...your notes.”   


  
He looked down and blushed from embarrassment.  _ Shit he had been writing in German again. _ The boy smiled with a small laugh and Luke tried to slink down in his seat. The other seemed unperturbed and kept talking to him.   


  
“Are you from Germany?”   


  
“Uhm...America.”   


  
“Oh. You know French and German though?”   


  
“And English...My parents are 1st generation immigrants. Mom’s French and dad’s German.”   


  
“That’s really cool. My name’s Adrien and this is my best friend Nino.”   


  
Nino waved and the teacher cleared her throat to get their attention as Luke blushed more and a blonde girl across the aisle of seats laughed at Luke.  _ Definitely a popular girl and a queen bee. _ He tried not to think about how much he missed home right now. How his friends would all be laughing and passing notes as the teacher droned on about history.   


  
Once class was over he had become good enough friends with Adrian and Nino to open up around them, smiling and showing them how he could dislocate certain joints and bend them at sickening angles. Nino thought it was incredible, Adrian not so much. By the time school was over he was sitting between them talking about home.   


  
“So you’re like tri-lingual?”   


  
“Yeah. My parents spoke French and German to me so I didn’t even know English until I entered school in Pennsylvania. I had to take ESL.”   


  
“ESL?”   


  
“English as a Second Language.”   


  
“Oh...wouldn’t be a third language though?”   


  
“Yeah I know. I don’t get it either.”   


  
They laughed and then noticed a girl running by and crying as the blonde girl he now knew as Chloe standing on the steps.   


  
“That’s what I thought!”   


  
Luke got up and walked over, not at all impressed Chloe only folded her arms and looked the other over with disdain.   


  
“And what do you want hobo boy. Ripped jeans are sooo 1990’s. And what’s with the band tees. Crack house letting kids go to school now?”   


  
“You should not be cruel to people. They could come back to bite you in the ass.”   


  
“How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?! My daddy could get you kicked out of Paris!”   


  
“No idea who you are. I think you’re just a bully though.”   


  
He turned and walked away calmly as she screamed and sputtered. He didn’t have the time for bullies, not after what he went through. Nino actually cheered his effort of backtalk and Adrian only shook his head with a smile. Luke shrugged and sat back with them. Then he felt Vreer shiver and...was he really seeing this?.   


  
“Am I seeing things or...Was that a giant…vinyl...record...shooting broken shards. Please tell me I am.”   


  
“No...I saw it too.”   


  
“Ow! My god is it making all that noise?!”   


  
“D-Definitely. I’m outta here!”   


  
Nino ran off and Luke looked over to where Adrian had been sitting to notice he was gone.  _ Did he go after Chloe? _ Luke felt Vreer tugging on his hair and got up, excusing himself as he went inside to the bathroom, lifting his beanie off. Vreer instantly flew out with an expression that looked way too excited.   


  
“You need to transform.”   


  
“Excuse me?!”   


  
“Remember how I said one day you might actually have to be a hero?”   


  
“Yeah?”   


  
“Today’s your lucky day.”   


  
Luke sighed and slipped out the necklace from under his shirt, smirking just slightly as he slipped off his beanie, stuffed it into his backpack and took his piercings out which he immediately put into the box he carried and shoved that into the bag as well.   


  
“Alright Vreer! Scales on!”   


  
He shut his eyes as he transformed, gaining his white and silver bodysuit and sword. His blue streaks were covered by silver ribbon that trailed out a few inches from his ponytail. His white scaled mask gained a silver streak over each eye hole and when he opened his eyes they were slitted just like a snake’s. His necklace’s pendant got a silver symbol of a snake biting it’s own tail and smirked. He nodded to himself in the mirror and slipped out a window, following the giant rolling record that was headed to Eiffel tower.   


  
He quickly climbed up a building and watched it with an amused expression as it trapped people in what seemed like eternal dance and pain of sound. For once he was glad his hearing was dulled as Silber-Serpent.   


  
It took a little bit of scanning before he spotted the one controlling it along with a few other smaller records. It was a girl in a dress covered with shrill notes and headphones around her neck, hair frizzed and face covered in cracks.  _ Was it just him or did she look like the girl Chloe had made run away crying? _   


  
He didn’t have time to think before a record shot at him as he slipped off the building into the middle of the records.  _ This definitely wasn’t going to be his day. _ He drew his sword and slashed at the first record he saw, it shattering and...forming into two more smaller records.  _ Okay...so that didn’t work. _ He then heard two voices behind him and prayed this girl was the only bad guy here.   


  
“Come on kitty it’s just a little music~”   


  
“My ears are ringing! Who knew sour notes could be such a Catastrophe.”   


  
Luke quickly sheathed his sword and bent backwards to avoid a beam of shrill notes, going into a back handspring as soon as he was upright to avoid another bolt. The two newcomers saw and quickly weighed the situation.   


  
“Is that…”   


  
“Another miraculous holder…”   


  
“Well then my lady I better win your honor against him!”   


  
“CHAT WAIT!”   


  
Chat Noir wasn’t paying attention and got trapped in a prison of record shards before getting hit with a beam of shrill notes, stuck dancing as Ladybug sighed and shook her head.   


  
“Bad kitty.”   


  
“Watch out!”   


  
Luke drew his sword and bounced off a record, slashing it as it broke apart and formed into two more smaller broken records as Ladybug got a lot more serious.   


  
“That happen every time?”   


  
“Yes.”   


  
“Glad to know. I’m Ladybug. Kitty over there is Chat Noir.”   


  
“Call me Silber-Serpent.”   


  
“Less talking to my lady venom breath and more fighting!”   


  
“I will protect you with my life.”   
  


Ladybug laughed and Chat growled slightly as they started to fight their way through the records, bouncing off them until they arrived in the vicinity of the girl.   


  
“Well well, looks like I have some new toys~”   


  
_ “Another miraculous...Make them dance DisChord and bring me all three!” _   


  
“Yes HawkMoth. Have a little music courtesy of DisChord!”   


  
Ladybug and Luke jumped out of the way of the shrill note beam, it ending up hitting Chat again who was now doing Irish step. Luke meanwhile was getting up and rotating his arm back into place.   


  
“Don’t you know snakes don’t have ears? I can’t even hear the beat.”   


  
“STOP MOVING!”   


  
Luke smirked and bent back on his ankles as they bent at an unnatural angle, making him only a few centimeters off the ground before getting up and letting his sword glow softly, slicing down as a few silver triangles shot at DisChord, one hitting her as she tried to dodge and he took a calming breath. It wouldn’t be thirty seconds. Maybe ten. But it gave him time to think.   


  
“LUCKY CHARM!”   


  
He turned to see Ladybug almost fall over with...A giant vinyl record needle?  _ This day was already weird he wasn’t even going to question it. _ Chat meanwhile was getting increasingly exhausted and definitely wasn’t going to last much longer.   


  
“Silber how fast can you spin!”   


  
“Excuse me!?”   


  
“How fast. What can you do.”   


  
“I can stun her for a good amount of ti-”   


  
He quickly dodged out of the way of a beam and Ladybug’s eyes darted about. Silber suddenly realized what he needed to do. He got his sword in his hand and it glowed silver.   


  
“LADYBUG JUMP!”   


  
“Got it!”   


  
“INFINITY VENOM!”   


  
The symbol of a snake biting its tail formed around him and he smirked spinning faster and faster as it shrank around him. As soon as he stopped and slashed down it rushed outwards, hitting the records, DisChord and Chat who was frozen in place now. Ladybug had used his spin by hooking the back of his bodysuit with the record needle, avoiding the stunning and launched at DisChord, grabbing her headphones and breaking them as a butterfly flew out.   


  
“It’s time to De-Evilize!”   


  
Luke watched her catch the butterfly in her yoyo and then release it before throwing the needle in the air as everything went back to normal and DisChord became the young crying girl, confused. Ladybug held out a fist and Silber smiled softly, fistbumping her as Chat walked over and pushed them apart.   


  
“Don’t touch my lady.”   


  
“I’d never dare.”   


  
He held his hands up as his necklace flashed. He quickly bowed and then sheathed his sword, running back to the school and transforming back to normal as he put his piercings back in and went to the scene where two girls were helping what was once DisChord up. Luke walked over with a very convincing confused expression on.   


  
“What just happened?! I swear I saw a broken record making people dance!”   


  
“Oh you’re the new kid! Let me show you. I’m Alya by the way. I run the LadyBlog.”   


  
“Uh…”   


  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir fansite? You have to look at it hold on.”   


  
She got her phone out and pulled up a video of the fight, her eyes alight with glee. Was he really that flexible? He watched in awe at his own skills before she put it away.   


  
“Whoever that new guy is definitely should have an interview with me right Marinette?”   


  
“U-Uh yeah! Definitely...You’re Luke right?”   


  
“Yeah. It’s nice to meet you both...Is she okay?”   


  
“I’m okay…”   


  
Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper and Luke went to face her with a hand out that she took gently, keeping herself steady. She looked so different now. Her hair was softly curled and brown, eyes a soft blue. She had on what looked like a vintage dress and the most nervous smile.   


  
“My name’s Luke.”   


  
“Vianna.”   


  
Meanwhile in HawkMoth’s lair he growled as the butterfly returned. Another miraculous user. This was going to make things a lot harder than he expected.  _ He’d definitely have to think harder next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I was on spring break and my dad got laid off so it took me a while to get around to it. Hope you enjoy!~ This chapter we get to see more of Luke and also some interesting things involving friendships and Adrien's ladybug obsession. [The villain is partly modeled after my father but he wasn't mad about being laid off] ALSO VIANNA IS A RAGING LESBIAN.

Luke stared at the board but wasn’t really paying attention to the words. He was still wrapping his head around the fact he was now basically  _ a superhero. _ Sure, he knew at some point he might have to fight as Silber but he never expected the goofy villains. The evening after the whole DisChord incident he went scrolling through the Lady Blog to see what it was all about. He learned a lot about Chat and Ladybug that way, enough to at least make a good idea about how they worked.   


  
They were an unbreakable duo, always there for each other no matter what was thrown at them. Sure, they hadn’t been the best to start but they were quick to learn their roles. He looked up slightly when he felt something poke him in the side as Nino pointed to Marinette with his eyes and smiled. The poor girl was practically drooling over Adrien and Luke had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He then locked eyes with Vianna and nearly choked on his own saliva. She was making her hands ‘kiss’ and making a face. He had to stare at his notebook to keep from breaking out in laughter.  _ So he wasn’t the only one on the get together team. _   


  
The past two weeks had gone by without any more villain incidents which meant Luke could relax and try not to think too hard about anything other than Vreer secretly whispering in his ear to make him flustered. Today Vreer had chosen the topic of the fact Chloe was wearing a push-up bra to try to get Adrien to stare at her.   


  
By the time class was over Luke went over to Vianna with a chuckle as she got up. The two couldn’t be closer by this point, best friends with little inside jokes budding between them. As they walked out to the stairs she nearly tripped and he caught her, both laughing.   


  
“Does this mean you’re falling for me?”   


  
“In your dreams Luke. I prefer someone with a lot more hair and a lot less dick.”   


  
“Oh look, the vintage lesbian and the trilingual freak became friends. How cute. Maybe you both can find a dark corner and pretend to make out or something.”   


  
“Why don’t you take the dildo out of your ass Chloe.”   


  
“WHY I NEVER!”   


  
“Yeah! What he said! Pick on someone your own bottle dye color!”   


  
Chloe stormed off as the two grinned and headed out of the school to go grab something to eat. They decided on a cafe that was nearby and ordered something small as they chatted, time passing slow but too fast to those around them.

 

“You’re really from America?”   


  
“Yep. Raised there most of my life.”   


  
“What’s it like? Are Americans really rude?”   


  
“Some of them. My mom taught me to be polite though. Manners are everything.”   


  
“And the food?”   


  
“Processed beyond belief. I thankfully always had my food cooked at home and brought it with me.”   


  
“Grooooss.”   


  
“I know right?”   


  
“Did you have any friends there?”   


  
“A couple. Knew most of them my entire life.”   


  
She nodded and their food arrived, the two seeming to talk for hours yet it was barely minutes as they laughed and acted like they’d known each other their whole lives in innocent bliss. They learned about each other’s lives and completely missed the man angrily stomping by.   


  
“What do you mean laid off! I was your best employee! I created softwares you could have never dreamed of!”   


  
“We are downsizing the office here and sadly cannot afford off-site employees. Your severance will be mailed to you.”   


  
The man growled and hung up his phone as he turned into an alleyway and scrolled through his contacts.  _ How dare they. He had done everything for them and this is what they did to repay him? It wasn’t fair! _ He saw a dark butterfly fly to him and land on his laptop bag as it disappeared as he heard a voice.   


  
_ “A man with so much talent cast to the side by people who don’t deserve your gift. I am HawkMoth and I want you to spread your gift to the world my Terrabyte. All I ask in return is the miraculouses of Chat Noir, Ladybug and Silber Serpent.” _ _   
_

__   
“Yes HawkMoth.”   
  


The man’s suit soon became electrically charged and had the pattern of circuit boards as he smirked and sent out a huge electric pulse, all electrical devices in the area going haywire and seeming to float and attack their users.   


  
Back at the cafe Luke’s phone shorted out and started floating, shocking him as he yelped.  _ Not again. He didn’t need this shit right now. _ He quickly grabbed Vianna whose phone was trying to do the same thing and ran off down the street as things started going haywire.   


  
Eventually he managed to lose her in a crowd and darted down an alleyway as a laptop chased down its owner like a rabid dog. He pulled off his beanie and pulled out Vreer who was playing limp lizard.   


  
“Vreer now is not the time.”   


  
“Then give me a snack.”   


  
“Vreer...Fine.”   


  
He pulled out a baggie which Vreer happily went into and chowed down before belching. Luke then got up and took out his piercings before slipping the necklace out and tossing his hat and bag down.   


  
“Vreer, Scales on!”   


  
He followed the electronic devices to a big office building where they were piling up around it to make...a huge computer tower? This wasn’t good at all. He grabbed out his sword and tried to pry one of the laptops off the base, getting an electric shock to his body instead as he stumbled back, hair turned into a ball of frizz as he groaned, hearing laughter behind him.   


  
“Static cling venom breath?”   


  
“Say one more word Kitty and I’ll bite.”   


  
“Calm down you two.”   
  


“He started it.”   


  
“Did I now.”   


  
“By being stupid.”   


  
“GUYS!”   


  
“Ah we have my favorite programs! Ladybug, Chat Noir and Silver Serpent.”   


  
The three looked up as the man opened up his laptop and a beam hit them, turning them to pixels and...drawing them into the huge computer tower along with the man. When Silber opened his eyes they were in some sort of matrix-like place, code and numbers rushing up the walls as the man smirked.   


  
“Welcome to the world of Terrabyte. Here you can’t hurt me but I can hurt you!”   


  
The three scattered as numbers and code rushed at them from the walls.  _ This definitely was not a game. _ Siber immediately assessed the situation. They were inside a huge computer...right? But it seemed  _ wrong. _ He’d seen the inside of a computer when Xavier opened up his desktop computer. It had wires and bits... _ This was like some sort of program. _ What could break a program.  _ Errors. _

 

He pulled his sword out and nodded to Chat who pouted but understood they took off in opposite directions to the confusion of Ladybug.   


  
“Cataclysm!” “Venom Prison!”   


  
They raced down the walls as the codes were destroyed and the area flashed between the roof of the office building and the matrix-like area.  _ So it was an illusion. _ He decided to go straight for Terrabyte, only to get hit hard as he went rolling away, groaning in pain.   


  
Ladybug almost went for him but he waved her off as she broke the laptop and released the butterfly, turning everything back to normal. When she turned to check on Silber, he was gone.   


  
Back at the cafe, Luke was picking up his phone along with Vianna’s as she ran back wheezing and trying to catch her breath. He softly handed her phone over and felt the world spin for a moment as he almost fell over, managing to catch himself on a chair to keep balanced.   


  
“You okay?!”   


  
“Y-Yeah. Just winded. I uhm...got shocked bad.”   


  
“Here. Give me your arm. We gotta get back to school.”   


  
He leaned on her for support as they went back to school where everyone was recovering from the electrical attack. He couldn’t help but laugh at the fact Chloe’s hair was completely ruined with frizz.   


  
Once he got himself back in working order he sat down on the stairs and listened to conversation sweeping through the school about a rival school coming to challenge their sports team. Luke didn’t care for sports but the gossip was interesting enough and he watched Adrien animatedly talk about it with a small smile. That was until Alya poked Luke’s sides and he yelped, blushing when people turned to look at them.   


  
“Got a little crush on the resident model?”   


  
“N-No!”   


  
“Good thing, he’s completely in love with Ladybug.”   


  
“Seriously?”   


  
“Seriously. I think he has posters of her.”   


  
The two laughed lightly and then Alya sat down next to him, playfully punching him in the arm as people bustled to and fro to get things set up for the rival school to arrive after classes were over for the game.   


  
“You gonna watch the game?”   


  
“No. I have to work at my parents’ place.”   


  
“Oh? Sounds boring.”   


  
“Well it’s a pet shop so not really.”

 

“That’s really cool!”   


  
Soon enough the rival school showed up and Luke’s eyes fell on someone, his world stopping for a good second. They had short and choppy black hair that was obviously dyed since you could see the brunette roots showing at the scalp and soft green eyes. Their clothes were the softest pastels, the shirt a light blue and shorts a soft green along with pink laced up sneakers. Their eyes locked for only a few moments and he could see the other’s cheeks dust a slight red before they turned away, hiding their face in a notebook.   


  
Luke’s first reaction was  _ complete panic. _ He didn’t want to be in love. All noise around him became muffled and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he literally ran off running home and didn’t stop even when he heard someone calling for him.   


  
As soon as he ran into the pet shop his mother knew what was going on and rushed over, pulling him close as she gently pet his hair and tried to get him to stop hyperventilating. She took him to the stairs up to the house ad sat him down, closing the door behind them and let him calm down. As soon as he came back to ‘normal’ he started tearing up and she smiled sweetly, wiping the tears away. When his tears finally stopped falling she opened the door to the shop again and he came out, feeling calm enough to help out.   


  
He grabbed a broom and started sweeping as soft music played from the radio his father set up on the counter. He let himself be lost to the music and moved to the beat, swaying and spinning along to the melody and smiling.   


  
When the song ended he heard clapping behind him and turned fast, cheeks scarlet as he saw Nino and Adrien grinning and Luke went from tensed and surprised to relaxed as they came in. Nino immediately put hands on Luke’s shoulders.   


  
“You okay? You left the school in a hurry.”   


  
“Yeah. It’s nothing.”   


  
“You sure?”   


  
“Yeah. Really. It’s nothing.”   


  
“Alright man. I won’t press. We were all worried about you. You looked like you saw a ghost.”   


  
He nodded and gently brushed Nino’s hands off as they both noticed Adrien gushing over a kitten that was meowing and basically screaming to be picked up and held. They both couldn’t help but laugh, Luke’s parents smiling softly at the fact their son was fitting in here and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Luke's panic attack made me wanna hug him  
> \- VIANNA THE RAGING LESBIAN  
> \- #MarinetteAdrienGetTogetherSquad


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates comin at ya! This time we learn about WHY Luke left America and also how much he cares for his sister! We also get some inklings of Vreer's past but sadly interrupted before we learn more. Also Luke was almost akumitized. ALMOST. We have maybe one or two chapters before the end. Hope you enjoy~

_ “And here we have our new knight in shining armor. So what’s your name handsome.” _ _   
_

__   
_ “Call me Silber-Serpent.” _ __   


__   
_ “Oooo sounds Germanic-French.” _ __   


__   
__ Silber chuckled softly and shrugged as Chat pouted in the background and Ladybug laughed. They had just taken down the villain Tarot, a spurned circus fortune teller who was turning Paris into her own personal tarot deck. He heard the beeping of his necklace and bowed slightly, running off.   


  
“He actually talked to me Luke!”

 

“I see that Alya. He seems nice.”   


  
“I think he’s self absorbed if you ask me.”   


  
Luke turned to Adrien and quirked a brow, laughing as he huffed and looked away.  _ Well someone was jealous. Maybe because of his Ladybug obsession. _ Luke brushed it off as nothing as his phone vibrated. A text from Alice? Huh. Weren’t they all waking up right now though? He’d look at it later. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his back, heading out to walk the streets of Paris as Vreer peered out from under his beanie.   


  
“Let me in your bag. I want some Speck.”   


  
“Not now Vreer.”   


  
“Just a liiiiiittle!”   


  
“Fine. Fine.”   


  
He slipped his hat off and put it in his bag, bumping into an older man who dropped a book. Luke quickly kneeled down to pick it up for him when he noticed it was written in German. Maybe the man was studying the language? The cover read ‘Germania’. He grabbed it and got up to hand it to the old man but he was gone.   


  
“That was weird...Maybe I can find him later.”   


  
“Dare you to read it.”   


  
“Vreer that’s rude.”   


  
“And it’s in German. Come oooon.”   


  
He rolled his eyes and went to the bench, opening it up to the first page. He suddenly realized it wasn’t a book on Germany.  _ It was a book on Vreer. _ He quickly zipped his bag in case Vreer decided to take a peek and started flipping through.

  
  
_ The snake miraculous is a miraculous created in The Holy Roman Empire after the miraculous of China were created in retaliation to their power. It is said a dark wizard made it to defeat the miraculous of China and bring about a new holy order. As time went on it passed from warrior to soldier. The last known possessor was a German Officer by the name of Heinz in 1943 AD. It was lost to time after the solder died in battle and a fellow soldier took it. _

  
  
Did this mean...His miraculous had been destined to be used for evil? He had figured with good there would have to be evil but...Vreer seemed so sweet and peaceful. He heard the zipper open and Vreer pop out, gasping.   


  
“Close it!”   


  
“What?”   


  
**“CLOSE. IT.”**   


  
Luke shut the book fast and stared at Vreer who looked...Heartbroken. Like he just lost every ounce of joy from his soul. Luke held his hand out as Vreer laid down against his skin, warming up to Luke’s body heat.   


  
“You could have told me.”   


  
“I didn’t know how…”   


  
“This doesn’t change you. You want to make good. Just like I do. We want to make good.”   


  
“Are you sure? I don’t think there is good in me.”   


  
“I believe it. So you can too.”   


  
“Thank you Luke…”   


  
“Do you want to tell me now?”   


  
“Not here.”   


  
“The hospital?”   


  
“Mhm. It’s safer.”   


  
Luke watched Vreer go back into his bag and saw someone staring at him as he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and saying it was a rare Farting Speech Snake. The person pretended not to have seen anything and hurried off. Luke picked up the book and began to walk, bumping into the old man again.   


  
“Excuse me. Have you seen a book lying about? I must have dropped it.”   


  
“Oh uhm. Here it is. I thought you would return.”   


  
“Thank you young man. Do take care of him.”   


  
“I wi- wait what?”   


  
The man was gone in an instant and left Luke wondering just what happened. He sighed, knowing not to trust anything too much in this city and headed to the hospital, humming a faint melody. After years he was finally going to understand why Vreer was the way he was. He was going to learn the truth.   


  
When he arrived at the hospital parking lot he bumped into...Sabrina and Chloe.  _ Oh great. _ Chloe looked Luke over and practically smirked as she crossed her arms. Why of all times did he have to run into them.   


  
“Aw look it’s the freak. Going to the psychotic ward where you belong?”   


  
“No, just looking for your heart but I think it’s too late for a transplant for that ice in your chest.”   


  
“That’s it you’re going down!”   


  
Chloe actually pushed him down and kicked him, hitting him in the face as his hair fell out of the ribbon he tied it with this morning. Chloe laughed as she noticed how much like a girl he looked.  _ So much so he might be one. _   


  
“You look like a cross dresser! Oh my god are you a tranny?”   


  
Luke got up, wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve, bag discarded nearby. He had dealt with bullies long enough to deal with the likes of Chloe and her little pushover. He knelt down to pick up his ribbon and got another kick to the face.   


  
“Oh no you don’t! We’re not done here.”   


  
“L-Leave me alone Chloe.”   


  
“Like hell. You think you can come into  _ my school _ and befriend everyone? That’s not how it works here!”   


  
He was kneeling on the ground, hand clasped around the ribbon as he tried to fight back his anger.  _ She was just like the girl who hurt his little sister. Only thinking of herself and not other people. _   


  
“I’m not going to fight you.”   


  
“Whatever. I can’t wait to tell everyone in school  _ you’re a fucking tranny. I bet you stick a needle in your ass to try to be a boy. _ ”   


  
The two left and Luke got up slowly, grabbing his bag and heading inside. He could feel the tears rising to his eyes but fought them back. He needed to check on his sister right now.   


  
_ “Such rage and fear. A perfect breeding ground for an akuma...Fly my little butterfly.” _   


  
Luke went to the bathroom and washed his face, calming down and sighing. Hopefully the bruise on his cheek would go down. He noticed a dark butterfly tapping on the window to the bathroom and shrugged as it turned and went away. He needed to check on his sister.   


  
_ “There will be another…” _ _   
_

__   
As soon as Luke reached the door he heard her complaints and screams.  __ Ah, she was having a tantrum again. He walked in as she screamed and let out a few hummed notes as she stopped to take a breath.   


  
“Was a little mermaid calling me?”   


  
“Luuuuke I don’t wanna be here no more!”   
  


“I know Katarina. How’s your legs?”   
  


“They don’t work! I wanna go swimming! I WANNA SWIM!”   
  


He sighed and gently tied the ribbon to her hand and kissed it as tears rolled down her face which he wiped away. Then she reached her hand up and touched the bruise on his cheek which made him wince.   
  


“Who hurt you.”   
  


“It’s nothing. Really.”   
  


“Nu-uh! You got hurt! I’m gonna beat them up!”   
  


“Alright silly little fish. Want Pierre?”   
  


“Mhm. And ice cream!”   
  


Luke laughed and nodded, heading out to find the nurse. Katarina meanwhile was brimming on another tantrum, this time about her big brother. Why was everyone hurting her big brother! Se wished she could be big and strong and punch them all. Ariel could defeat them and then make her own kingdom so she could do it too!   


  
_ “Ah, the anger of a younger sibling. Childhood tantrums. That is what we need.” _   


  
The little butterfly flew into Katarina’s Ursula necklace she got when they went to Disney as her eyes went dark, smiling.   


  
_ “MerMaiden. I am HawkMoth. A princess like you needs a kingdom to protect everyone. In return I want the miraculouses.” _   


  
“Yes HawkMoth.”   


  
Her beautiful ginger curls became as blue as the ocean and her eyes as green as seaweed. Her cute dress became a mermaid tail and a frilly top. Her wheelchair became a chariot, flying out the window as it landed on the hospital roof, a scepter in her hand which she struck on the ground, coral and gems growing around it and what looked like a giant fishbowl of water surrounding it and filling up with water.   


  
Inside, Luke felt the ground shake as his eyes went wide, rushing to Katarina’s room and seeing it empty. His heart beat out of his chest as he knew his little sister had been akumitized. He opened his bag and Vreer flew out.   


  
“I gotta transform!”   


  
“One problem…”   


  
“Hm?”   


  
“Where’s your necklace.”   


  
He patted his chest and his face went white.  _ WHERE WAS THE NECKLACE. _ He quickly started searching around the room, finding it under the hospital bed but the chain had snapped. He couldn’t use it with just the pendant. He slipped it into his pocket as his now akumitized sister came in through the window, Vreer hiding.   


  
“Do not worry. I am here to protect you forever!”   


  
Luke nodded, fear in his eyes.  _ She didn’t even look anything like his sister anymore. _ She pointed her scepter at him and he ducked, quickly sliding under the bed. His sister got distracted by the others in the hospital when he heard the screams and hear...water.  _ Oh come on! _ He slipped out and went to the window, shutting it before the water reached that floor. He feel the water under his feet though and quickly scooped up his bag and her favorite toy, running out into the now empty hall.

 

He couldn’t hear screams but he could hear splashing. He ran straight for the stairs. All the levels below him were completely submerged and the water was rising fast. He could see something...no... _ someone _ at the bottom, a mermaid. So she had minions. He raced to the top as he saw Chat Noir and Ladybug at the rim of the huge bowl.   


  
“I don’t know. Cats and water definitely don’t mix and something smells fishy.”   


  
“Aw little kitty afraid of a bath?”   


  
“H-Hey! Down here!”   


  
The two looked at him and jumped down, both looking confused. Guess it wasn’t common for someone like him to survive things like this. He probably looked terrified, clutching the pink dolphin plush.   


  
“Are you okay?”   


  
“Y-Yeah. My sister...She got turned into...whatever she is.”   


  
“Don’t worry. We got it.”   


  
“Don’t hurt her. Please. She’s fragile.”   


  
“She doesn’t look fragile to me! DUCK!”   


  
Luke dropped to his knees as he sceptre went right over his head. He was shaking, unable to help but too scared to even try. It was like the day they got struck by the car all over again.

  
  
_ “KAT!” _

  
_ He held his shoulder, eyes wide as he saw so much blood, the car stopping as a girl with bright blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped out, smirking and having her arms crossed. She was 18 and her body showed it, a tight outfit on her person. _ _   
_

__   
_ “Diana my sweet~ Come back to your loving girlfriend. I can make it all okay.” _ __   


__   
_ “LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY BABY SISTER!” _ __   


__   
_ “You chucked me out like I was trash and for that you should be dead but why don’t I make sure I’m the only thing left to love. You only need me! ME AND ONLY ME! GET IN THE DAMN CAR OR I’LL MAKE SURE SHE IS DEAD AND YOU TOO!” _ __   


__   
_ “YOU BITCH!” _ __   


_   
_ _ He tackled her and fought with her until the cops came and arrested her. Then he raced to his sister as she was being loaded on a stretcher. His adrenaline was completely shutting out the pain. He had to make sure she was okay.  _ **_This was all his fault._ **

  
  
His eyes shot open as he felt someone shaking him and saw Ladybug with a worried expression. Chat was fending off his akumitized sister and he realized now was not the best time to panic.   


  
“I need the dolphin!”   


  
“What?”   


  
“The plush. Please.”   


  
He handed it over as she put it in a slingshot, aiming it at the chariot wheel and basically ‘stalling’ it over the roof as she crashed. Luke covered his mouth as they went over and broke her necklace the butterfly flying out.   


  
Once everything was turned back to normal and his sister was released he rushed over, holding her close to him as he started to cry.  _ He’d almost lost her again. _ She rubbed her eyes, as if coming out of a dream and yawned. Chat and Ladybug were watching quietly.   


  
“Kat...oh my god. I could have lost you.”   


  
“I’m tired…”   


  
“Come on little fishy. Let’s get you to bed. Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir. Thank you.”   


  
He gently placed her in the wheelchair and headed for the elevator, not seeing the two heroes when he looked for them. He didn’t mind it though and went straight to her room, tucking her in and placing the dolphin plush in her arms before heading out to let her rest. When he reached the parking lot he saw Nino and Adrien racing to him, concern on their faces.   


  
“We saw you on the news! Are you okay?”   


  
“Huh?”   


  
“The mermaid lady! You look terrified of her.”   


  
“I’m...I’m okay.”   


  
“Uhm...your hair.”   


  
“Oh yeah...It fell out of its ponytail. I look pretty girly huh.”   


  
“Definitely not. Adrien you got a hair tie?”   


  
“Huh?”   


  
“Hair tie.”   


  
Adrien dug a rubber band out of his pocket and handed it over which Luke quickly tied his hair up with as they laughed and headed off with him. He told them about his little sister and the car accident. Well, most of it all. He didn’t want to say his dead name or the part about Leila. He left that all behind in America. He had to look to the future now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reach the end! I'm glad to have taken this journey with you! We get to meet Luke's American friends and bring a wonderful conclusion. We have three German miraculous even! The spider one was a nod to a good friend of mine! Who knows, maybe one day I'll write a fic about the previous Germanic miraculous holders. For now, Enjoy.

Things were finally looking up for Luke. He was going to therapy for his anxiety and such and his sister was even out of the hospital. She’d be paralyzed for the rest of her life but nobody in the family cared. She was home. She was okay. Luke had even started to open up to making new friends at school. He shared his interests. He even had the courage to video call his friends back in America.   


  
“Yoooooooooooo Earth to Drop the Bas!”   


  
“Hey Tyrone. Isn’t it like the afternoon over there?”   


  
“Heck ya. So what?”   


  
“Nothing. The others coming over today?”   


  
“Well duh! Your birthday is today. Did you get everything?”   


  
“Yeah. I haven’t opened them ye-”   


  
“Lukester!” “Hey man!” “Lucky Luke!”   


  
“Hey Alice. Hey Ayiana. Hey Xavier.”   


  
He smiled as his best friends filled up the screen, all happy and full of life. He had almost forgotten how happy he’d been back in America. Alice was his kindergarten best friend who loved to send him gag gifts. Tyrone was his middle school friend and loved Disney more than any sane person. Ayiana was the rich girl of the school and Xavier’s cousin. And then there was Xavier himself, the smacktalker of the group. He sighed with a smile and pulled out the boxes they sent.   


  
“Okay Alice’s first….SERIOUSLY?! Who sends an American flag!”   


  
“Well you’ll be our asshole American~”   


  
“Alright alright. And a potato from Xavier.”   


  
“You know it Lukester.”   


  
“You’ll never let me live down the mashed potato mayhem freshman year can you.”   


  
“Heck no!”   


  
“Tyrone...Awww Beauty and the Beast!”   


  
“I have like three copies. You deserve one. Especially since you’re in France.”   


  
“And I already know what Ayiana got me.”   


  
“Oh come on. You said you needed a new necklace chain.”   


  
“Yeah but does it have to be solid gold? Someone might assume I’m rich.”   


  
“And?”   


  
“Alright alright. I have to go study. I promise I’ll call soon okay?”   


  
“Bye!” “See ya!” “Peace out!” “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”   


  
He ended the call and put the pendant back on with the new chain. Nice and sturdy. Vreer finally came out of his sock drawer and sat on Luke’s shoulder as he turned back to the computer.   


  
“Alright. So. About yourself.”   


  
“Alright...I was one of three miraculous created in the Holy Roman Empire. The lizard, the spider and the lion. Me, Kiran and Leri. We were given to three ‘champions’. From there we were passed on. Kiran ended up in France. Leri I think ended up in Russia at some point. I haven’t seen either of them since the 1800s. That was when…”   


  
“You don’t have to tell me all at once.”   


  
“No! I need to! That was when Leri was...probably...destroyed.”   


  
“Wait miraculous can be destroyed?!”   


  
“Well...We weren’t made like the Chinese ones so...yes. After the 1800s I was passed around to soldiers until World War Two. I belonged to a Nazi soldier. That’s why I’m infinite.  _ Infinite darkness. _ ”   


  
“But you’ve changed. We both have.”   


  
“Yeah...I wish I could have seen Kiran one last time though…”   


  
“You’ll see them again I know it!”   


  
“Speaking of seeing again~”   


  
“Vreer I can’t talk to them. You know that. I’m too terrified.”   


  
“You’ll get there. You at least know they are not psycho.”   


  
“Yeah.”

 

His phone went off and he picked it up, answering calmly. The voice on the other end made his blood go completely cold.  _ No...She was in jail. HOW. _   


  
“Hi Diana.”   


  
“My name is Luke! How did you get this number!”   


  
“I’ll see you soon. I’ll make sure we have the perfect wedding. Bye for now~”   


  
The phone slipped from Luke’s hand as he shook. She was out. She had gotten out and was coming for him. He couldn’t take this! Not again! He grabbed his bag and raced from the house, not even thinking. He had to get away from his family. He had to make enough distance to keep them safe. He eventually ended up in the park, sitting on a bench with his knees to his chest as the world spun.

  
  
_ “Never have I felt such strong emotion...Obsession and jealousy. Anger...Fly my little akuma. Evilize her!” _

__   
__   
Luke had been so out of it he hadn’t seen someone walk up. When they tapped him on the shoulder he yelped and held his hands over his face, shaking badly.   


  
“H-Hey. It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you! Are you okay?”   


  
_ He knew that voice. It was the pastel boy.  _ He’d overheard the other talking before. He slowly let his arms fall to see the other with concern on their face and a sketchbook in their arms. They were wearing a dress today.   


  
“I-I…”   


  
“I saw you shaking. I got you some ice cream. It usually helps me when I’m panicking.”   


  
“Th-Thanks.”   


  
“Do you want to talk about it?”   


  
“I’d...rather not.”   


  
“Oh okay...My name’s Oli by the way.”   


  
“L-Luke.”   


  
“Nice to meet you Luke.”   


  
Slowly, Luke managed to calm down from the initial shock and slowly tried to open up to Oli. It turned out the other was nonbinary and was bullied for it until his friends stood up for him. Everything seemed to calm. Then there was the screams.   


  
Luke’s head shot up fast and he saw... _ her. _ Except it wasn’t fully her. She was spider-like and wearing a spider-web bracelet. Her hair was jet black and from the waist up only she was human-oid. The rest was pure spider. He could feel Vreer shaking in his shirt pocket.   


  
Luke tried to run but was netted by a web. He was panicking all over again as he was scooped up by Leila who laughed.   


  
“There’s my Diana. Thought you could run? It’s time we got marri-OW!”   


  
“Leave him alone!”   


  
Oli was throwing rocks, standing on the park bench with a determined expression. He didn’t last long there before he was hit hard by a spider leg that sent him into a tree and knocked him unconscious. Luke fainted at this point.   


  
When he woke up he was in the school, a wedding dress on and spider webs around his ankles and wrists along with being stuck to a web. A lot of his classmates were there too, tied up in webs as was Oli who was still unconscious and bleeding from a forehead gash. Luke was trying not to vomit. He didn’t want any of this.   


  
“Dearly beloved...we are gathered here today…”   


  
“Sorry to crash the wedding but I don’t think little boys belong in dresses.”   


  
“Chat Noir!”   


  
Chat engaged the spider-Leila in battle as Ladybug crept about freeing people.  _ If he could only get out of here he could transform...and get out of this dress! _ He didn’t have to worry about it when Chat was thrown through the web holding him up as he fell and was caught by Ladybug who ran him out and undid the web restraints.   


  
“Get out of here okay?”   


  
“Y-Yes ma’am!”   


  
He ran to hide, finding an empty closet as Vreer appeared from a bag. He looked like he was going to vomit too.  _ Not a good sign. _   


  
“You okay Vreer?”   


  
“That’s the spider miraculous but it’s so warped!”   


  
“Does that mean we have to…”   


  
“I don’t know. We need to help them though.”   


  
“Okay. Vreer, Scales on!”   


  
He transformed and rushed out into the battle. He managed to at least keep her occupied until she could be de-evilized. When it was over Luke picked up the bracelet and saw where Oli was, there was a brilliant sun pin attached to their dress strap. He left it be, even though it was nagging his mind as he went back to the bathroom When he detransformed he held the bracelet up to Vreer who gasped.   


  
“She’s okay!”   
  


“I uh...guess? A web bracelet made of gold though?”   


  
“Well yeah. The lion one was a sun pin.”   


  
“Wait...Sun pin? Orange center?”   


  
“Yeah...Why?”   


  
“Oli has it.”   


  
“Well then we might be seeing more of them hm?”   


  
He went to the door, opening it slightly and asked sheepishly for a change of clothes. Leila was arrested and Luke decided it was better to find the old man and give him the spider miraculous. He seemed happy to see it and placed it somewhere safe.   


  
This wasn’t the end but...He knew it would be the start of a whole new chapter of his life which would hopefully turn out for the better.


End file.
